People often become thirsty and/or dehydrated when exercising or engaging in other physical activities. Thus, many people frequently place a bottle of water or other liquid refreshment at a nearby location when engaging in physical activity to satisfy their thirst, and/or for rehydration.
However, there are at least two principal problems with this. First, often the bottle is misplaced. Second, many types of physical activities, such as hiking, horseback riding, skiing, walking, etc., are not suited to placing a bottle at a nearby location because the person travels over a relatively large area when engaging in the physical activity.
An attempted solution to the foregoing problems has been for people to carry the bottle with them. As many people desire to have their hands free, often a carrying device is provided for the bottle. Typically, the carrying device includes a sling or harness suspended from a strap or cord, which extends around a person's neck, or neck and shoulder. Thus, the bottle is carded suspended in the sling or harness. However, these types of sling or harness arrangements are disadvantageous in that they increase the weight the person must carry, and are expensive.
Additionally, many people prefer to carry disposable bottles of spring, distilled, or mineral water. Hence, when the bottle is empty of liquid, the bottle is discarded, and another, full bottle is purchased, rather than refilling the bottle with ordinary tap water. Many of the sling or harness type arrangements make it inconvenient to remove and discard a bottle when it is empty.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved solution to the foregoing problems.